


冬日余温

by HoneyGreenTeaWithoutSugar



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGreenTeaWithoutSugar/pseuds/HoneyGreenTeaWithoutSugar
Relationships: Alessandro Nesta/Francesco Totti, Paolo Maldini/Andriy Shevchenko
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

教授还在黑板前认真上课，舍甫琴科已经开始收拾东西，他把课本和纸笔塞进因扎吉背包里，完全不顾身边人的反对。

“不，我的包都变形了，我不帮你拿！”来自皮亚琴察的Beta抱怨着，他的背包被乌克兰人的书撑得鼓鼓的，特别难看，走在路上十分有损自己形象。

舍甫琴科双手合十做祈求状，眨巴着眼睛：“皮波，拜托。”

靠，因扎吉在心里咒骂了一声，波波说得对，舍甫琴科有双puppy eyes，当他盯着你提要求时，总会被满足。

“那你为什么不找桑德罗？”因扎吉说得咬牙切齿，这不是安德烈第一次这么干，他总是在周五下午逃课，每次都让因扎吉把东西带回去，却从来不找隔壁宿舍的内斯塔和皮尔洛。

“因为菲利普你最好了！就这样，我走了。”舍甫琴科说完就蹲下身，低着头，让自己从老师的视野里消失，慢慢溜到教室后门，然后直接下楼。

他一路小跑，轻车熟路地来到一楼储物柜前，他把背包存放在这，里面装着他从宿舍带过来的换洗衣服。舍甫琴科避开室友和朋友，提前二十分钟出发，偷偷把包存进柜子，为了不让其他人知道他的安排，也为了今晚的约会。

好吧，用约会这个词不太恰当，因为他和马尔蒂尼并不是情侣，他们今年1月份才在迈阿密认识，然后把每次见面后的时间花费在床上。

他们的相识要归功于皮尔洛。

安德烈亚·皮尔洛平时不修边幅，穿着随意，总是睡眼朦胧，却是货真价实的“富二代”，他邀请舍甫琴科、因扎吉还有内斯塔一起去迈阿密，到自己家的海滨别墅度假。他们先外出游玩了三天，参观了维兹卡亚花园博物馆，也去了小哈瓦那和西礁岛。第三天傍晚，维耶里乘飞机抵达，他先是对四人组的文化旅游路线表示鄙夷，接着宣称：“到迈阿密不去Ocean Drive享受一下夜生活就算是白来！”

他说干就干，把四人塞进车里，猛踩油门往南沙滩跑，却忘了让他们换衣服。五人里，只有他和因扎吉看起来符合酒吧的氛围，气定神闲地喝酒聊天，淡定地应付搭讪。内斯塔和皮尔洛都是纯色T恤加沙滩裤，一个把酒吧当餐馆不停地吃，另外一个懒洋洋地瘫软在沙发里。而舍甫琴科则十分好奇，不停张望，毛茸茸的短发加上白衬衫和白色休闲裤，像是偷溜进来的未成年高中生。

这样奇怪的组合在酒吧呆了一会儿，维耶里和因扎吉觉得无聊，便开始起哄，提议玩Truth or Drink。“来酒吧不仅是喝酒，也要有乐子！”波波招呼酒保，点了几杯Miami Cocktail，号称能让人想起迈阿密洁白海滩的鸡尾酒。

他们用空玻璃瓶转圈，指向谁就必须回答，不说就喝酒。玩了几轮后内斯塔就不干了，自己总被选中不说，还老被问私密问题，波波和皮波老纠结于他和托蒂两个Alpha的上下之分，而室友皮尔洛掏出手机备忘录，按时间顺序一一询问他在宿舍里跟托蒂打电话吵架的缘由。舍甫琴科虽然没落井下石，但是这个初吻都在，感情生活一片空白的乌克兰人实在没有什么可问的。而恋情丰富又劲爆的因扎吉和维耶里十分乐于玩“真心话”，一点暴露隐私的害羞都没有，甚至还互相攀比。

“桑德罗，这样吧。”因扎吉舔了舔杯口，他靠着维耶里，两人都一脸坏笑，“你给弗兰打个电话，让他对你说我爱你，我们就结束游戏。”

弗朗西斯科·托蒂和内斯塔是一对从表面上看让人十分艳羡的情侣，他们从小一起长大，整个人生都有对方参与，15岁成为情侣，即使喜欢的球队是死敌、两人成年时都分化为Alpha，也没能阻碍他们在一起。现在一个在米兰，一个在罗马也仍在交往，挤出空闲的时间约会。

但内里，吵架才是他们相处的常态。为了一点小事会争吵不休，谁也不愿意让着谁，但是过不了多久就会像没事人一样照常联系。刚开学时，身为好友的他们还会劝和，现在都根据“前线记者”皮尔洛的情报时时开盘，预测需要多久和好，输的给其他人刷球鞋。

本来这次托蒂是要一起来，但出发前他和内斯塔不知怎么又相互别扭起来，一个人气汹汹地拉着行李箱回了罗马。因扎吉吃准了这对情侣还在闹脾气，所以才提这个要求。

内斯塔冷笑一声，掏出手机拨通电话，按了免提。音乐响了很久才接，那头的托蒂被吵醒，人迷糊糊的，气势却很强：“靠！你过的是美国时间，我不是！你知道现在几点吗？凌晨四点！”

内斯塔从容不迫，一点也不怕情侣关系再恶化，他慢悠悠地问道：“你爱我吗？”

“桑德罗你有病吗？我怎么不爱你了，我不爱你，还要跟你在一起，这不是受罪吗？”

因扎吉摇头，示意这样的回答不算。于是内斯塔又问了一遍：“你爱我吗？”

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你行了吧！我要睡了！再见！”托蒂说完就挂电话。维耶里忍不住拍手称叹：“太厉害了。”

他端起酒杯一饮而尽，拉住内斯塔的手，“桑德罗，我太佩服你了，你一定要教教我，这是怎么做到的。”

内斯塔面无表情，抽出手，把外套搭到肩上，拿上车钥匙就起身出门。“哦，波波你别急，我的Fran & Sandro天然相处研究报告正在撰写中，到时候给你一份。”皮尔洛抬起头，用手揉眼睛，“我想回去睡觉，你们呢？”

因扎吉和维耶里表示还要再坐一会儿，他们计划去街角的脱衣舞俱乐部，舍甫琴科则想看夜景。

他从酒吧出来，走上沙滩，还未退去余热的海水冲洗着鞋底。舍甫琴科索性脱下鞋，用手拎着，光脚踩在柔软的细沙上，他只喝了一杯Miami Cocktail，浅色朗姆酒和白色薄荷酒混合，再加1/2茶匙柠檬汁，度数不高，喝起来也是甜的，但舍瓦却觉得自己晕乎乎，走路软绵用不上力。

平日里，因扎吉他们没少拿他的零感情经历打趣。舍甫琴科出生在军人家庭，父亲一言一行都是部队作风，对待孩子也十分严格。一般的孩子18岁分化，而他15岁就分化为Omega，在身边的同龄人还是无气味时，早已散发出甜腻的香气。

一些高年级的Alpha喜欢逗弄他，他们刚分化，热衷于释放气息来炫耀身份，用生理优势去压迫Omega。他从未经历过发情期，大多数时候也是无味的。父亲送他上下学，陪着定期去医院注射抑制剂。

退役军官用这种方式保护儿子，但也限制着他。基辅长大，到米兰读大学19岁青年，感情上却是一片空白。在周围人有固定对象，用临时标记度过发情期时，他仍依靠针剂。

在他内心里对于性爱是无比渴望的，这种渴望藏在Omega的每一处皮肤下，是一种本能。可舍甫琴科在青春期被父亲人为隔离，他被告知要远离那些靠近他的人，因为他们不怀好意。

他本以为来米兰上大学，远离家乡，离开父亲的管控，他会自由，可以得到一直想要和渴求的，但他却因为害怕，拒绝追求者们。他们讨好他的方式太过直接，交往停留在表面，更追求于性的交流，处处显露着“我已经极力示好”，背地里称乌克兰人的躲闪为清高。

舍甫琴科也试过自我安慰，他从网络上购买道具，趁着因扎吉外出在宿舍里试验，他没法做到，他甚至不敢用手指进行扩张。渴望隐藏在Omega的每寸肌肤下，越抑制，它在体内窜动得更厉害。

他想找个什么人，带他领略从身体深处涌出的快感，把他拉进欲望的漩涡里，体会那种激烈到无法喘息、想要挣脱却不能逃离的感受。

马尔蒂尼就在这时出现，穿着淡蓝色衬衫，昏暗的光里也能看清他浅色的眼眸。Alpha虽然用了气味中和剂，舍甫琴科还是可以闻到他的气息，清冷的云杉混合沉稳的檀木。他忘记了父亲的教导，告诉他如何保护自己，如何远离Alpha的教诲，因为这个男人莫名让他安心。那些刚刚还涌动在血液里的东西都平静了下来，此刻，舍甫琴科也忘记自己身在何处，海和天早已不分明，沙和水也混成一色，他只能看见向他走来的这个人。

马尔蒂尼很绅士地用英语向舍甫琴科问好，得知他在米兰读大学后，用意大利语表示了歉意：“你知道的，派对上的游戏，Truth or Dare，他们要我向陌生人说‘今晚可以和你一起度过吗’。”

“那为什么不呢。”舍甫琴科说出了心里话。

意大利人愣住了，他低头想了一下，接过舍甫琴科手里的鞋：“你有什么好去处吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

舍甫琴科也许是疯了，他现在正跟马尔蒂尼在门廊吻在一起，他亲得毫无章法，只会把舌往马尔蒂尼的口中探，捧着他的脸用力吮吸唇瓣。15分钟前他们才刚在海滩认识，5分钟前才在男人的车里交换姓名，现在他们如同久别重逢的恋人一般难分难舍。

马尔蒂尼的手放在他腰侧，像是安抚，又像是在控制，避免刚体会到接吻美妙的青年瘫软。他从热吻中抽离，用唇去描绘着稚气未脱的轮廓。舍甫琴科仰着头，任由男人在脸上不停亲吻，手也不空闲，从淡蓝色衬衫下摆伸入，游走在马尔蒂尼紧致结实的腹部。

很快，他便不满足于这样的唇舌交流，解开男人的腰带想索要更多。马尔蒂尼按住他不安分的手，抵住舍甫琴科的额头，他浓密的睫毛随着眼睛的眨动，轻轻地刷拂在乌克兰人的皮肤上，轻柔得让舍甫琴科慢慢闭上眼，感受从心底涌上来的悸动。

马尔蒂尼摩挲着舍甫琴科微张的唇，抚过上面因激烈亲咬而产生的细小伤口：“不要急，我们要一起度过今晚不是吗？。”

他们离开门廊，把衣物都留在门前的地毯上，不着片缕，搂躺在浴缸里。马尔蒂尼的左手环住舍甫琴科的腰，让青年把一只脚搭在浴缸边缘，用右手手掌在会阴处磨蹭，指尖都是后穴分泌出的液体，舍甫琴科不自觉挺直背，将下体往男人温暖的掌心送。

他把头埋在马尔蒂尼的颈窝里，用脸颊去蹭男人的深色卷发，他能感受到自己侧趴着的坚实胸膛下，与自己小鹿乱撞相比，完全不同频率的心跳，平稳而有力。

水渐渐漫过他们的脚踝，蒸汽弥漫在浴室里。舍甫琴科紧闭双眼，呼吸急促，从未被人触及过的部位正在被开拓。马尔蒂尼用水润湿手指，缓缓探进那紧致又滚烫的地方，他屈起手指，蹭击内壁，感受被火热挤压、吮吸的美妙。

他抽出食指，尝试伸入两根，青年屏住呼吸，害怕又期待地眨动眼睛，睫毛像小刷子一般蹭着马尔蒂尼颈部的肌肤。意大利人收回放在青年腰部的左手，引导他完全伏趴在自己身上，用指腹点按他颈部的凸起部位，张开埋藏在柔软里的手指，用指尖戳弄浅处。

舍甫琴科闻到了自己的味道，之前他只闻到过一次，是15岁的那个夏天，他将自己反锁在球队更衣室里，下身不断涌出一股股液体，他仿佛身在雪后的树林里，被雪松的味道所萦绕。老师叫来了校医，尖细的针头刺破他皮肤，随着药剂注入，味道也随之消失。

现在，在这间浴室里，舍甫琴科闻到藏在自己味道里更多的东西，他在冷冽雪松间闻到了桃香，乌克兰人现在就犹如一只熟透的水蜜桃，只要用齿尖划破表皮，就能品尝到饱满多汁的果肉。他翘起臀，用腹部去摩擦马尔蒂尼身下的硬物，同时夹紧身体里的手指。他还没被准备好，但已经等不及了。

他们来到床上，来不及用浴巾擦拭身体，跌进柔软的床铺间又亲成一团，舍甫琴科把一条腿勾到Alpha的腰上，将自己的欲望同他的炙热一起磨蹭，他短促地呼吸，双手穿过马尔蒂尼腋下，将手掌贴在身上人宽厚的背部。

马尔蒂尼还在用心为青涩的Omega做准备工作，他借助青年分泌的液体扩张着湿软的腔道，五指指尖挨在一起，探入至Omega的极限，再缓慢转动手腕，指尖分离，慢慢撑开，要这私密部位为自己打开。

Alpha获得准许，却迟迟不行动，舍甫琴科没人触碰的前端早已挺立，他难耐地摆动臀部，因欲望得不到舒缓而小声地啜泣。

下一刻，他得到了一直以来想要的，马尔蒂尼的阴茎插进来了，虽然只滑入头部，舍甫琴科也觉得难以承受，这太大了，已经超出了他的预想。软肉紧箍住插进来的部分，马尔蒂尼撑起上半身，试着更进入一些，但初次经历的舍甫琴科哭喘起来，他支撑不住大张的腿，为自己是否会被撕裂而害怕。

Alpha只好就着插进来的部分戳弄穴口，啃咬舍甫琴科的锁骨进行安抚，一只手环住Omega未被照顾的欲望，上下撸动，轻揉囊袋，他抽出一部分，再挺腰深入。舍甫琴科弓着背，用手拽住被褥，他随着马尔蒂尼的进出呼吸，试着完全打开自己。

阴茎反复进出，一点点深入，拓开细紧的腔道。舍甫琴科微微颤抖，昂起头，他抓住男人撑在身侧的手臂，语无伦次地哭喊。甬道抽搐着，喷出一股股热液，他的前端却因兴奋太久，高潮来临时，精液无法射出，只是缓缓从小孔流出，沿着柱身流淌让本就湿漉漉的下身更糟糕。

马尔蒂尼捏住他颈部的腺体，在这一刻全部插入，处于潮吹状态的后穴不停挤压达到深处的硬物，舍甫琴科微张着唇喘息，他还处于得到极致快感的茫然中。他可以感受到年长的一方在按摩自己紧绷的大腿肌肉，他能感受到自己被字面意义的填满，全身心都得到了满足，却一时说不出话来。

Alpha低下头，吻去小孩因经历初次高潮而流出的生理性泪水，他用高挺的鼻梁去蹭怀里人的鼻尖，移动腰身，抽插起来，九浅一深，每次抽出再进入都会狠狠的撞上Omega的穴口，将那外翻的软肉蹂躏得通红。

当舍甫琴科回过神时，他的身体早处于亢奋中，白皙的皮肤已染上情欲的红。他伸手向后探，把羽绒枕垫到脑后。从这个角度，他可以清楚地看见自己被打开进入的画面，穴口的褶皱被撑开，包裹着粗大火热的阴茎，在它离开时极尽挽留。没被阳光亲吻过的雪白腿根被古铜色的手紧握，往两边打开。

舍甫琴科微微起身，让两人的下体更贴近，他闭着眼，几近虔诚地送上自己的唇，环住马尔蒂尼的肩，随他的耸动而起伏，他可以感受到自己的不同，腔道深处的某个地方正在变化，慢慢肿起来。马尔蒂尼将舍甫琴科压倒床上，让他的肩和腰都贴在床面，臀悬空，快速抽插，用阴茎头部去点触生殖腔口，在那紧闭的穴口打圈。

这样的行为太过了，舍甫琴科抑制不住地叫起来，对于一个刚刚经历初次高潮，都没手淫过的19岁青年来说，被反复戳弄Omega最敏感的部分，让他有些应付不来，但快乐又是那样明显，让他沉溺不想逃离。

马尔蒂尼速度越来越快，肉体不停相撞发出啪啪声，他握住青年的腰，固定住他颤栗的臀，又重又快地操着，将他拉入更大的漩涡中。Alpha呼吸也急促起来，没有刚才的泰然自若，他用齿尖略显粗暴地挑弄红肿的腺体，抵磨和插入都没有章法。

舍甫琴科的泪水抑制不住沿眼角流下，他能感受到被不停挤压，又随着男人的离开被带出，他尝试着用手抚摸自己的肚子，试着透过腹肌去丈量进入的深度，那长度让他觉得已经顶到胃，他无法想象自己可以全部吞下。

他又高潮了，哭喊着蹬小腿，紧紧绞住体内的硬物，伴随着股股涌流，前端也喷薄出近透明的液体。他瘫陷进羽绒被里，而马尔蒂尼强硬地箍住他，让两人胸膛相贴，在他耳边喘着粗气，抚摸着青年汗湿的背。他濒临高潮，却开始细致地用舌描绘舍甫琴科的上下唇，徐徐抽插着，留恋体内的温度和高潮后的紧缩，在一次离开又强力地进入后，也达到顶峰。

舍甫琴科闭着眼，胸膛上下猛烈起伏，过度使用的双腿不住地颤抖，他还沉浸在高潮的余韵中。马尔蒂尼取下安全套，打上结扔进垃圾桶里。他将毛巾用热水润湿，擦拭Omega的身体，认真打理他糟糕的下体，轻柔地清理溢出的体液。

回过神来的舍甫琴科扑进Alpha的胸膛，他头抵着身前人的下巴，委屈地哭起来。马尔蒂尼觉得这小孩实在可爱，揉他毛茸茸的金发，顺着背脊上下抚摸，他一点点的亲啄刚被毛巾擦去泪痕的脸，试着让他平复下来。

舍甫琴科哭了一会儿，感到不好意思，自己已经是成年人了，却还像小孩子一样哭闹，但男人的怀抱实在太舒服，他忍不住用脸颊磨蹭，撒起娇来。

马尔蒂尼用指腹在腺体处揉按，空气中的水蜜桃味越发香甜，他抬起舍甫琴科的脸，啃咬没有胡茬的下巴。

接着，他们又做了一次，舍甫琴科跪趴在床上，翘起臀。马尔蒂尼并不急着进入，Omega已经够湿润，根本不用再做什么，也可以吞下他的巨大。他用手轻拍舍甫琴科的臀瓣，捏他紧绷的臀尖，他喜欢那柔软的感觉。

舍甫琴科把羞红的脸埋在枕头里，他从未被人打过屁股，但也没想过这种惩戒手段可以如此色情。这种酥麻的感觉从他的尾椎一直传送到头皮，让他舒服得哼出鼻音。

很快，他又被抱在怀里，他们面对面，马尔蒂尼握住舍甫琴科的腰，尝试让他坐着吞下能带给他快乐的器官。舍甫琴科当然想念身体被填满的饱胀感，但他害怕这样的姿势，他怕被劈开，既想又怕吞得太深。

年长的一方才是主导者，他强硬地打开Omega的大腿，让他抱住自己的肩膀，把他缓缓往下压，一点点吞下，不由分说地插入，直到根部也被绞紧。舍甫琴科被逼出泪花，是痛也是快乐，他的腿交叉在马尔蒂尼的腰后，随着抖动的节奏抬起身又坐下，去迎合，在进入的时候用力吮吸，在抽离时又不舍挽留。

他脑袋一片空白，只会昂着头喘息，随着本能动作，鼻间萦绕着马尔蒂尼沉稳的气息，让他心安，被如何摆弄都愿意，在生殖腔被反复触碰时颤栗不止，然后撅起嘴索要亲吻。

第三次的高潮来得迅速又绵长，舍甫琴科在前后的刺激中，绷紧了身体，紧缠住体内正在射精的硬物，即使隔着安全套，流动的精液也带给他满足感，暖流从他体内涌出，前端的高昂只是在高潮中抖动，他没有液体可以射出。

这实在是太过美好的初体验，舍甫琴科回到皮尔洛家时，带着布满印痕的身体和已被填满的渴望，溜进房间里。他把自己裹进被子里，夹紧双腿去回味那种身心的悸动。

因扎吉敲门，关切地问：“安德烈，你还好吧，你昨晚到哪儿去了？”

“我没事，皮波，只是迷路了，找个旅店睡了一晚。”他撒着拙劣的谎，也不在意是否会被拆穿，他现在只有满心欢喜——马尔蒂尼给他留了电话。


	3. Chapter 3

他们在迈阿密分离后当然有联系，不然舍甫琴科那些离开宿舍的夜晚都花到哪儿去了。马尔蒂尼在学校附近有一间公寓，他给了舍甫琴科房门密码，他们通常都会约在那里见面。

这次也是，舍甫琴科拎着便利店的购物口袋，穿过一楼大厅走进电梯里。他的POLO衫和短裤与这里实在是格格不入，但他不想去深究安保会在背后如何议论他，他偶尔听见过那些字眼，“被包养”之类的。在他的心里，他和保罗是平等的，马尔蒂尼提供地方，那他就购买食物、负责打扫，虽然雇有专门的保洁人员，但倔强的青年坚持这样做。

他喜欢这间公寓，虽然外观是极简风，但室内装潢十分温馨。地中海蓝的装修风格，配上洁白的拱门，处处都有浓郁的绿植。浴室墙壁贴的是蓝色马赛克瓷砖，当马尔蒂尼将他抱起，抵在上面操他，背部被摩擦时，他可以从银边雕花镜中看清楚自己如何打开，又如何被填满。

他们也常在白色的陶瓷浴缸里做爱，马尔蒂尼喜欢打开淋浴蓬头，浴室就会被热气所笼罩，他们在花洒下接吻，用手触碰对方身体的每一处，然后坐进水中。舍甫琴科背对着马尔蒂尼，抓住浴缸边缘，一寸一寸的吃下去，他不太喜欢这样的姿势，没到底前的每一秒都很难熬，可一旦全吞下去就是另一种感受。因为角度的问题，每一次进出都会碾过敏感点，似乎会戳穿肚皮，Omega臀部用力上下吞吐，水随着他们的动作不停荡漾，每次都会被带入一些。

不只是浴室，公寓里的每一处都可以成为他们做爱的地点，白色大理石料理台、实木餐桌、落地窗，甚至是阳台的躺椅上，只有一次他们在客厅的羊毛地毯，最后不得不扔掉那沾满体液无法清洗的毛毯。

舍甫琴科最喜欢的地点当然还是床。那是张古典四柱床，柔软得像云朵，挂着白纱床幔。每当床幔放下，他和马尔蒂尼裸身抱在一起陷入床垫中，Omega都会浮现奇奇怪怪的幻想。一会儿觉得自己身处古罗马，马尔蒂尼是掌握生死大权的贵族，而自己是他豢养的外族奴隶。一会儿又假设生活在中世纪，他是被城堡主诱骗上床的懵懂家仆。

他有跟马尔蒂尼分享过他的设想，保罗又好笑又好气，仰靠在床头，趾高气昂地要求Omega跪着为他的主人口交，一步步教导他，嘴唇包住牙齿，把头部含入，用手有规律地抚摸阴茎的其余部分，用舌舔弄，用嘴吮吸，然后放松，将全部吞入，慢慢地把阴茎头滑入喉咙里，不断挤压，给予不同程度的刺激。舍甫琴科努力吞入，没办法含住全部，反而因喉咙不断被戳弄而泪眼朦胧，偷起懒来。

“主人”会用挑起他的下巴，责骂他玩忽职守，然后用睡衣带把双手和阴茎绑在一起，抬高他的臀部，狠狠地撞入，将食指和中指塞进Omega的嘴里，拨弄舌头，敲击贝齿，然后顺着颈部划过胸膛和腹部，把玩被束缚住无法高潮的欲望，直到他的小奴隶乖乖求饶，再给予解脱。

其实他们也不是只上床，他们还经历过赶论文、开临时视频会议，也有过一起看球赛、看电影。在这间公寓里，马尔蒂尼对舍甫琴科几乎是有求必应，满足他的小癖好，听他叨叨絮絮地讲述大学生活，给他最大限度的宠爱。

性爱当然很美好，舍甫琴科更喜欢他们结束后相拥在一起温存的时刻，他被有力的双臂搂在怀里，头枕在颈窝，如相爱的恋人一般。往往在这一刻，舍甫琴科会变得十分柔软，不仅仅是身体，也有内心。

“那时真的很糟糕，在班级里我是异类，大家不敢接近我，踢球也不带我。让我更伤心的是爸爸，他每天会接送，然后检查我有没有跟Alpha接触，身上有没有别人的味道，这让我特别压抑。”他蜷缩在马尔蒂尼怀里，这样的姿势让他无比安心。

“他想保护你，但用了错误的方法。”比他大8岁的男人把他环住，按摩过度使用的腰窝，“这一切都不是你的错，那些不懂收敛，到处炫耀信息素的人刺激了他，他怕你受伤害。”

然后他们又开始接吻，轻咬舌头，纠缠在一起。舍甫琴科喜欢这种亲昵，同时又从心底里厌弃自己。除了性之外，他不应该过多索求，但他总是忍不住去依赖、去讨要、想从马尔蒂尼那里夺走他全部的注意力。可出了这间公寓他们什么都不是，要装作毫无交集的平行线。

他试着争得一点主动，在衣柜里挂上衣物，添置一些小饰品，把冰箱塞得满满的，在“约会”前询问保罗是否要一起用餐，笨拙地煮意大利面。马尔蒂尼从未阻止他的这些小举动，但也没越过边线。乌克兰人很沮丧，他有拐弯抹角地向经历丰富的室友探讨固定性伴侣之间的相处之道。

“那还不简单。”因扎吉玩着手机头也不抬，“就是只谈性，不要奢求过多。”

“不过你为什么会问这个问题？”因扎吉追问着，带有探究的意味，Omega的身上可没有临时标记。

“就是好奇，不是有那样一句话，爱是做出来的。”

“可是也有这样一句话。”因扎吉清了清嗓，拉长调，“别和你的床伴结婚。”

舍甫琴科输入密码，把购物袋放到餐桌上，走进衣帽间。他第一次来这间公寓是1月末，他们在迈阿密相遇的两周后，现在已经是6月份。他把背包里的夏天的短袖放进衣柜里，然后将春季服饰放回到包里。马尔蒂尼也有几件衣物，都是西装、衬衫之类的，他知道那条职场规则——不能连续两天穿同一套衣服。

马尔蒂尼进屋时，舍甫琴科靠在沙发上喝可乐，把脚搭在茶几上，电视里正在转播法国网球公开赛。“保罗！”年轻人扬着易拉罐打招呼，不远处的垃圾桶里放着披萨盒，“你吃饭了吗？”

“今晚有酒会。”他边走边解领带，俯身抬起青年的下巴，深深地吻着。小孩的嘴里还残留着碳酸饮料的甜蜜，而马尔蒂尼的吻除了酒精，还带着浓郁的桃子味。

“这是什么？”舍甫琴科搂住马尔蒂尼的脖子，在接吻的间隙问。

“德国Peter Mertes酒庄生产的Bellini。”马尔蒂尼的眼里藏着大海，永远都是风平浪静，似乎不会为任何人泛起涟漪，但今天的淡蓝色眼睛中有更深沉的东西。

他一边亲吻，一边把舍甫琴科压倒在沙发上，把手进入Omega宽松的运动短裤里：“当我品尝第一口时，就想到了你。”

男人用修剪整齐的指甲拨弄小孔，揉搓根部和囊袋，舍甫琴科闭着眼，轻喘着将头抵在沙发上，他想问保罗，你为什么会想到我，想问他是如何看待自己和这段关系的。但Alpha压了上来，褪掉他的裤子，就着体内分泌出的液体插了进来。

“啊！”舍甫琴科忍不住叫出声，伸长颈部弓起背，胡乱地用手抓着马尔蒂尼的肩膀，他没时间问。

他们先是在沙发上做了一次，今天的马尔蒂尼略显粗鲁，有点急不可耐。但这样的保罗让舍甫琴科更加动情，他喜欢看男人摘下温文尔雅的面具，展现隐藏在Alpha血液里的野性。他们没做前戏，生殖腔却比往日更易打开，头部已经撞入，被内部的软肉紧绞住，像是在邀请，也像拒绝。

舍甫琴科小声地呜咽着，他已经不是迈阿密度假酒店里那个初尝人事的青涩少年，短短5个月，他早就被操熟，眉眼都被情欲所侵染，可他又如此纯情，马尔蒂尼稍微使出一点花样来，他就会羞红着脸，却忠实于自己的欲望，任由男人尽情探索。

马尔蒂尼没来得及戴安全套，但是这样无阻碍的零接触让舍甫琴科异常舒适，至少这一刻让他觉得他和保罗亲密无间，像恋人一般。他下面吞得又紧又深，细紧的生殖腔道被一点点凿开，上面也追逐着马尔蒂尼的舌，摩擦交缠在一起。

虽然有痛感，但快乐还是多得多，他抱紧男人的背不放，即使不住地颤抖也央求着再进去一些。马尔蒂尼抽插得慢而重，他握住舍甫琴科的腰，在皮肤上留下红印痕。他抑制着在柔软的内里成结的冲动，一次次抵入、碾磨。

高潮来临时，舍甫琴科从喉咙里发出一阵阵沉重而又短促地气声，他用脚缠住Alpha的腰，在进入时让自己贴得更近，Omega的本能在作祟，他想要粗大的前端卡住生殖腔口，他想要马尔蒂尼在里面成结，用精液灌满细紧的腔道，在自己的颈后未被人染指过的地方留下标记。  
Alpha只是用吻安抚他，极尽忍耐，在几次又重又快地撞击后，射到了舍甫琴科的腹部。

他们到了卧室，舍甫琴科主动跪在床边，要给马尔蒂尼口交。他做得实在是敷衍，只含入头部，手时而摸一下，更多的是扶住性器，然后要马尔蒂尼拽住自己的金发，用前端玩弄口腔和舌头。他回到意大利后便开始留长发，现在已经长到耳边，他喜欢被粗暴地拉扯，被肆意顶入。

马尔蒂尼满足了他，粗鲁地对待金发Omega，但始终处于分寸间。过了一会儿，乌克兰人又嘟囔着嘴酸，跨坐着，想让马尔蒂尼就这样进来。

男人顺着他的背部线条抚摸：“安德烈，等一下。”腾出手去拿床头柜里的安全套。

舍甫琴科却不管不顾地坐下去，吞入体内：“就这样，这样好舒服。”他说话带着哭腔，刚刚的莽撞使他感到痛，却仍不放松，紧缠着不让离开。

马尔蒂尼轻笑了一声，舔舐Omega的耳廓，将手覆盖在刚刚性爱留下印痕的腰部，让舍甫琴科抬起，又扭动着坐下，他抵在耳边说着：“哦，安德烈。”

昨晚的性爱太过于混乱了，当马尔蒂尼穿着整齐，唤醒青年时，后者还处于疲惫的茫然中。他们完整做了三次，每一次都进入到生殖腔里，舍甫琴科又甜又黏，他明确表达了想被内射，想体验精液灌满腔道，再顺着内壁留下的感觉。

马尔蒂尼并没有满足他，但他还是违背了之前制定的守则，在没有做好措施的情况下进入青年，他低下头在舍甫琴科耳边叮嘱着什么。乌克兰人累得无法抬起手，像往日一样去索要亲吻，他小幅度地点头，表示知道，又睡过去。


End file.
